


Milk and Honey

by BookMonsterEliz



Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Multi, here there be monsters, intergalactic rituals, milk bath, sexy time monsters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 05:41:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5363489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookMonsterEliz/pseuds/BookMonsterEliz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being a Space Queen comes with responsibilities- like formal events. Since Jupiter insists on playing house on earth and not having a full staff, the boys take it upon themselves to help their Queen prepare in the proper Entitled tradition, well, as close as they can get for a queen who refuses regenex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Milk and Honey

"Your Majesty." Kiza began, making Jupiter cringe.

"Jupiter. Don't let me down, you're the only one who consistently calls me by my proper name." she said.

"I know, but this is important." Kiza replied, typing a last message into what Jupiter liked to call the "space phone," the large contraption that linked into the larger world beyond Earth.

They were sitting on the roof of Cain's apartment. Jupiter had arranged for him to live on the top floor of the highrise so they'd have easy access to a roof for flying purposes, but also for this machine and easy space shuttle pickup. It was a great place, and Jupiter spent a lot of time here.

"Yeah, get my rest, don't run away, I get it." Jupiter said, rolling her eyes.

Kizza laughed, hugging her before turning to the sparkling beam of light that materialized before them.

"No, I was going to tell you to take it easy on the guys. They mean well."

With that cryptic statement, Kizza stepped into the transporter beam and drifted up towards the ship, waving down at Jupiter once before disappearing. Jupiter waved back before turning her attention to the space phone, neatly tucking it's parts away into it's case.

After everything had gone down three years earlier, she had gotten into a routine of balancing her normal life with her space life. Turned out being a reincarnated queen was harder than it sounded. She'd signed on for control of the Earth, but she had inherited quite a few more planets. When they told her she was a Queen, they weren't kidding. Her old self had been sitting pretty indeed, and then on top of that, as the genetic mother and next of kin to Balem Abrasax, she'd inherited his properties as well. Thankfully, with Cain, and mostly Stinger's, help she'd been able to hire a competent management team. She couldn't be completely hands off however, and the thought of something going wrong because she wasn't being attentive enough didn't sit well with Jupiter so she'd "enrolled in an online college business managment course," or at least that's what she'd told her family.

Her family was currently under the assumption that she'd be going to St. Louis for the week for a business conference. One actually existed, and she'd signed up and everything. It was the perfect cover for a few days on Ores for a special, once every Hundred Year's, ceremony. Attendance was apparently required for all of the Entitled. Her space family had given her the details, and other than one dry and boring ceremony, it sounded like a huge planetary party. She would be lying if she didn't admit she was both excited and nervous. Kiza, whom Jupiter had given the official title of head lady in waiting, was going a day before to finish the preparations for her in the old Abrasax mansion on Ores. An Aegis ship would take Kizza and Jupiter's own barge would be arriving the next day to take her to the central planet.

Jupiter snapped the case shut and headed down to Cain's apartment to see if he was ready to take her out to Stinger's yet. She thought of Kizza's words with a fond shake of her head. Both Stinger, who had regained his rank with Aegis as well as his wings and had been assigned as her head of security, and Cain, who was her personal bodyguard as well as her boyfriend, had been on edge for the last month as the trip drew nearer. Jupiter was tired of their anxiety over possible assassination attempts, and she had told them, several times and with her best "I am the Queen voice" that she was not reading, much less memorizing, another entitled family history for any of the other royal houses.

True to her expectations, Cain was tense, and mostly uncommunicative, during the ride to Stingers. Jupiter did her best to be nice, and even took the opportunity to nap, feet propped up on the truck's dashboard.

...

 

"It's all ready. Did you tell her?"

"No. I was going to explain on the ride here, but she fell asleep."

"Well, I'll try to put some fans on it then, keep it cool. It will last for a little while."

"Should I wake her?"

"No, no, don't do that. Let her rest, she wouldn't be sleeping if she didn't need it."

Jupiter smiled, listening to Stinger and Cain whisper in the kitchen. It sounded like they'd cooked up a surprise. She stretched and yawned on the couch before sitting up, not remembering the last portion of the drive. Cain must have brought her in when they'd arrived, she mused.

"Well, hello." she said fondly as the bees in the room flocked to her now that she was awake.

They happily swarmed around her, joined by more streaming in from the window to create an intricate spiral around her. Hearing the commotion, Cain and Stinger stepped into the doorway. To her surprise, they were dressed in their formal uniforms. They both looked good, very good, according to the little tingle low in her belly, so she wasn't about to complain.

"Trying on your dress blues?" Jupiter asked, fluttering her eyes at them.

"Your Majesty." Stinger said, welcoming her with a low bow.

"Stinger, I've told you, that's unnecessary." she chided him, causing the bees to buzz fiercely for a moment at her irritated tone before they dispersed, a few still orbiting around her.

Cain snorted, laughter dancing in his eyes.

"What?" Jupiter asked.

"Well, you didn't mind when the bees give you a royal greeting, but you're always scolding us for doing it." Cain replied, coming to join her on the couch as Stinger took to an easy chair.

"Well, that's different." She replied, rolling her eyes.

"Quite." Stinger said with a buzz of his own wings.

"So, what were you two whispering about out there? Oh, and thanks for bringing me in, Cain." Jupiter said, changing the topic shamelessly.

"We've been doing all that we can to get you ready for the Centennial celebration, Jupiter. I know you want to do things your way, but there are some strong Entitled traditions surrounding these ceremonies, and you don't have the opportunity to indulge in all of them here on Earth." Cain began, wrapping his arms around Jupiter as she snuggled happily into his side.

"Really, like what?" she asked, eyes fluttering closed in contentment, not really concerned about the space royalty traditions.

She'd waxed, bought a new dress and makeup, hell, she'd even gotten a bit of a tan, surfing above the city. She had read up on most of the main families and felt as ready as she'd ever be.

"There's one tradition that the Entitled stick to religiously before the ceremony, whether they need to or not." Stinger chimed in.

"Hmm?"

"Regenex, Jupiter. There's a special ceremony the day before the opening ceremony, usually conducted privately in each household." Stinger said, leaning forward eagerly.

"No. Absolutely not." Jupiter said, pushing up and out of Cain's embrace, eyes shooting daggers at both of them. "I can't believe you're even suggesting it."

"Jupiter, please, listen to Stinger." Cain pleaded, fists clenching helplessly, as he found himself with empty arms.

"Out of the question! No, no, no." She said, pacing the room.

"Your Majesty," Stinger said, voice tight, "I wouldn't insult you by asking you to bathe in it, my Queen. You certainly don't need it, with your youth and beauty, even if you weren't opposed to it. However, the ceremony itself is considered important, only those Entitled who have completed the ceremony can enter the Centennial banquet."

"Really? Well, that's too bad. I'll just have to sneak in, or just not go." she declared, before sinking back onto the couch, feeling let down at the thought of not going.

She blinked quickly, refusing to give in to the tears that were beginning to gather. It was just a party, a stupid space party, with stupid stuck up space royalls, she wouldn't enjoy it anyways. Probably. She'd find something else to wear her dress to.

"Why didn't you tell me before?" she asked.

"We didn't want you to get upset, and we wanted to surprise you." Cain said, venturing a touch to her shoulder.

"Some surprise."

Stinger sighed, "That's not the surprise, Jupiter. Here, come with me and I'll show you."

Curios, Jupiter followed him to the back of the house, Cain close on her heels. Stinger opened the gate to Kiza's garden, and she followed him through to the flower filled path, wiping a few drops of sweat from her forehead. July in Chicago could be really hot, and she had been looking forward to the cooler spring on Oras.

They walked through the garden to the small pool at the end. When they reached it, the corner's of Jupiter's mouth turned down in a frown. The water was white, not clear. Beside her, Cain looked very pleased with himself, a large grin on his face. Hoping for an explanation, she turned towards the older male.

"I've read that Queen Cleopatra used to bathe in milk and honey to retain her youth. Since it's technically a youth inducing bath for nobility here on Earth, legally it's a valid substitute for Regenex. I checked." he said, shuffling his feet.

"Oh." Jupiter suddenly felt a little bit foolish, and very much loved.

"Titus was going to put up a fuss about you not having the ceremony, and we knew how much you wanted to go to the party." Can said, gazing at her hopefully.

"Thank you, I don't know what I would do without you two." She said, hugging Cain, who was closest.

Cain eagerly leaned into the hug, relaxed now that she was happy. Jupiter looked up to find Stinger shuffling his feet, ears red with embarrassment, but looking distinctly pleased. She felt a surge of love and pride for her space family. Suddenly, Kiza's distractions of the morning, her whining about wanting to stay longer, and her admonition to be nice, all made sense.

"Alright, let's do this. Is there like a specific time I'm supposed to be in there, what has to happen?" Jupiter asked.

"I have the ceremony guide here." Stinger said, turning on the data pad he'd grabbed on the way out the door. "Usually there are several attendants, but we can make do with just the two of us. I'll be the Master of ceremonies, and Cain will act as the Body Servant. Cain, you will begin the ceremony with the disrobing, as I begin the chant."

"What? So I can't just pop in alone?" Jupiter asked, suddenly a bit nervous. The memory of Kalique's nude dip in regenex suddenly sprang to mind, particularly the fact that she'd shamelessly had an audience.

"The ceremony is supposed to be performed with an intimate, private audience, dear. On Oras, nudity isn't seen as being shameful as it is here. Why should it be when the entitled spend so much time and money making their bodies young and beautiful?" Stinger explained.

"If you're uncomfortable with us, we can call your barge in early and have some of the maids assist you." Cain added helpfully.

Jupiter bit her lip, considering. It was one thing to get naked in front of Cain, they'd done much, much more than just see each other naked. Stinger however, she wasn't sure. They had grown very close, and over the past few weeks, she'd detected an even softer, more attentive side of Stinger, with both her and Cain. She knew they had something of a past, but hadn't felt the need to probe. Yet, with his increased attentiveness, she would have wondered, except it had been directed at both of them. And now he was looking at her so unguardedly, with such open, honest admiration, waiting for her to disrobe. Her stomach fluttered at the thought.

"No, it'll be alright. I trust you." she said, looking up at Cain's concerned face, before turning and smiling shyly at Stinger, "and I trust you too."

With that, the tension between them tightened again, but this time in a much more pleasant manor. Cain stepped forward, wings folded neatly to his back, and bowed on one knee as Stinger began a singsong chant about the nature of time as a destroyer of beauty. The chant was subtly erotic. As Stinger sang of time slowing a Lady's steps, Cain gently pulled off her converses. She rested her hands on his wings as he did so, and could feel him tense at her touch. Her smirk, however, died away as the song continued. Time left cruel caresses on the lady's body as Cain tugged down her pants, taking her underwear along with them. He gently pulled her shirt over her head and unclasped her bra as Stinger's low sonorous voice sang of time pulling on the Lady's breasts, draining them with his thirst. Cain took her ponytail from her hair as the song finished with the lady stooped and wrinkled, sad and abandoned.

Both men stopped and stared, smiles playing about their lips. Thier Lady had yet to feel the cruel hand of time. She was truly young and beautiful, standing tall among the wildflowers as a gentle breeze blew her hair across her bare, pert breasts. For Jupiter's part, she let them look, feeling a rare moment of vanity.

Clearing his throat, Stinger began again.

"Now it's time for the bath. Normally there'd be at least one attendant in with you, but Cain will have to do."

Cain nodded, quickly stripping down to his black boxer briefs and undershirt. He stepped towards the small pool, hand held out.

"What, I'm going to be the only one naked here? Doesn't quite seem fair." Jupiter teased.

"No, Your Majesty, you're right, it's not fair." Cain said, his eyes glinting with laughter as he proceeded to drop his briefs and shrug out of his shirt.

Jupiter was more than a little pleased to see the evidence of her effect on him. With a small bubble of laughter, she took his hand and let him guide her down the pool steps, which were invisible in the creamy mix of milk and honey. The fragrant mixture felt wonderful, cool and refreshing in the heat of the day. Jupiter sighed happily as the liquid flowed around her, coming just to her breasts. Stinger shook his head fondly before once more taking up his place in the little melodrama. At his instruction, Cain began to softly sponge her body. Jupiter closed her eyes in pleasure as Stinger began to read the next passage about the historical triumph of science over time by the first Abrasax. She barely listened, letting her mind float in the pleasure of Cain's gentle touch and Stinger's deep voice.

 

Her breath hitched as Cain brushed the sponge low against her belly. He did it again, and she melted back into his chest with a smile of approval. He kept a straight face, but his other hand snaked across her thigh as the sponge made it's way up again, to scrub gently up and down her arms. She had evidence though, hot and firm against her bum as she leaned against him, that he was totally into the whole Cleopatra's servant thing. Jupiter let out another low, warm sound as his fingers found their way between her legs.

Cain filtered out everything but the sight and feel of his Queen and her pleasure, soaking in her soft moans, delighting in the canting of her hips against his hand as she begged for more. He let out a low sigh as well at the sight of her breasts bobbing gently in the milky mixture, making little ripples across the surface as she moved to his touch. Unconsciously, he spread his wings, sending milky droplets flying around them as he leaned into her. She let out a loud moan as he pushed in another finger and he stopped, suddenly remembering where he was and who they were with. Jupiter took a moment longer to realize, squirming impatiently on his now still fingers.

 

Stinger was staring down at them quietly, amber eyes a hot liquid gold. He opened his mouth, but for a moment nothing came out. Clearing his throat, he tried again.

"And this is the part of the ceremony where the Entitled traditionally partake in a small orgie, or at least one coupling. We were going to leave that out, but..."

 

For a moment, she felt a hot pang of embarrassment shoot through her, but that passed as she registered Stinger's deadpan tone, the one he used when he was being sarcastic and poking fun at you to show his love. Jupiter let her laughter bubble out of her.

"He thought it was too much for your Earth sensibilities." Cain explained, suddenly nervous.

"Well, I'm the Queen, aren't I?" she asked coyly, with a half apologetic shrug of her shoulders.

"Yes, Your Majesty." Stinger replied, a smile hiding in the corner of his mouth, the words filled with adoration.

 

She did not have to ask Cain to continue his ministrations, gasping as his fingers caught her off guard, scissoring into her. She reached her arms up and around his neck, giving Stinger a delightful view of her chest. Cain whispered filthy, lovely things in her ear as he brushed kisses against her neck and shoulder, clasping her tightly to him with his other hand, loving the feeling of her bum moving against his hardness. Before long she was gasping in pleasure, writhing against him, moaning his name as she clenched and convulsed around his fingers.

 

Cain caught her as she went limp after, cradling her in his arms as she stretched out her arms and legs, her smile and satisfied hum the only indications that she hadn't passed out. He let her float, sharing a satisfied look with Stinger on a job well done. They lived to serve Jupiter, and nothing made them happier than her own pleasure.

 

"Stinger. You're wearing too many clothes." Jupiter demanded after a minute, her eyes still closed. She straightened lazily, slowly opening one eye to peek at him. "Strip."

 

Without a moment's hesitation, Stinger obeyed his Queen. He sighed as her eyes grew dark and lidded at the sight of his excitement. She looked him up and down, clearly satisfied with what she was seeing.

 

"Perfect. I don't know what I did in my past life to deserve this." she breathed.

"Not much, or everything, depending on who you ask." Cain said slyly, causing them all to laugh.

"Hey! You shut up and get in me already. And Stinger, come sit on the edge, and show me how you like to be touched."

 

Both men obeyed without hesitation.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> So, I wrote this little drabble ages ago after devour most of the fan fics on here with these guys. There was going to be more, but I got distracted. So, enjoy ;)


End file.
